


spidermoth moments

by starrrywrites



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Minor Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrrywrites/pseuds/starrrywrites
Summary: Vaggie and Angel moments throughout life in Hell.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 121





	1. Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> thank me later ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel comes home late to find a cute surprise.

Angel walked quietly in the hallway to the room he resided in. He didn’t mean to arrive home so late especially with Vaggie by herself. Well, not by herself as Fat Nuggets kept her company.

A grin appeared on his face in hope of Vaggie’s reaction to tomorrow's occasion. 

Arriving at his door, he fixed his bow tie and hair while wiping that smirk on his face. 

“Hey Vags. Didn’t mean to come home late. Charlie needed hel-,” he paused while opening the door. 

As Angel stepped quietly inside, there laid Vaggie and Fat Nuggets cuddled together asleep. His little piggy, Fat Nuggets, laid on top of Vaggie’s legs that were under the blanket. And his Vaggie, always intellectual and often seen with a book, had “What to Do When You’re Having Two” clasped on her chest as her hands were slightly holding it. 

Vaggie was seven months pregnant and they were expecting twins. TWINS for christ’s sake. Angel and his twin sister, Molly, weren’t easy for all he could remember of his early years. 

Closing the door silently, Angel stepped closer and pulled out his camera from his fluff. 

“Now that’s a keeper,” he said smiling wide while snapping a photo of Vaggie and Fat Nuggets.

“I can’t believe this is how my fucking life in Hell turned out,” he thought to himself as he put his camera in his fluffed chest and tiptoed to his sleeping beauty.

Angel took Fat Nuggets carefully and cradled him. 

“Mommy’s going to have the best surprise party tomorrow and you’re going to help me,” he whispered to his pet putting him gently in his pig bed. 

Angel walked back to where Vaggie laid. One of his arms took her book while his others laid her in a more comfortable position and pulled the blanket up. Vaggie, moved in a much more comfortable position laid more relaxed.

As he finished, Angel moved her bangs and kissed her forehead.

“Sweet dreams, babe,” Angel murmured, turning off the lamp and getting ready for bed. 

Tomorrow was a day he could no longer wait for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya guys! i hope you enjoyed that! this is my first time publishing a fanfiction on any website such as this one. and this is my first fandom im contributing work too! i feel like the need to see more spidermoth was needed and much needed was some fluff between these two. please be expecting some more works soon!
> 
> please give feedback/comment/kudos!


	2. Morning Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie reminiscences and Angel wants to cuddle.

Vaggie woke up to the feeling of kicks and arms wrapped around her. She opened her eye and looked around her surroundings to only find Angel, being the big spoon he always is, cuddling close to her and arms enclosed around her protruding stomach. 

A small grin appeared on her face as she felt Angel’s arm pull her closer that she could feel his chest fluff brushing against her back. 

Vaggie thought to herself of how she got to where she is today. It’s been years since she first met Angel Dust as the first patron to Charlie’s hotel. After Alastor came into the picture of managing the hotel, Angel and Vaggie got on mutual terms but still got into arguments. 

It can be weird how life plays out in Hell. She never thought she would ever end up with Angel, but here they are now. Having twins and laying in bed together. 

Their relationship had gotten better after Vaggie started taking anger management sessions and Angel was staying clean from drugs, at least. Somehow after talking about their past life and how they were treated, they surprisingly had a lot in common together.

Getting out of thought, Vaggie slowly unraveled herself from Angel’s long arms and tried to move without waking Angel. Moving her hair out of her face, she pecked him on the cheek. 

As she was going to lift herself off the bed, she felt a hand lightly grab her wrist.

“Where are ya running off to this time when you should be resting?” Angel said tiredly, peering at her with one eye open and tugging her back to the bed. 

“I was going to get ready for-” the moth-demon said while being interrupted as she was faced in a chest full of furs. 

“Getting ready for what, Babe? Work? Charlie told you yesterday that you’re not to work anymore until these babes are out and after a few months of bondin’ time,” he replied, pulling her chin up to look at him. 

“You’re always overworking yourself and you need to chill. Also, it’s my day off. I want to spend time with my doll.”

Huffing,“Fine, only because you’re right.”

Angel, happy with his achievement of Vaggie not working, wrapped all six arms around her and kissed her. 

“What are our plans for today, then?” she said blushing and eye rolling from his kisses. 

“Now that you mention it, Toots. I do have somethin’ special planned for us, but first I want our morning cuddles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this instead of sleeping. but y'know writing angel and vaggie can be really fun. 
> 
> im going to sleep now.
> 
> please give feedback/comment/kudos!


	3. Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast in bed, but with pupusas.

Vaggie laid on Angel’s side as they talked about their future, her pregnancy, and the hotel management. They both stared at the door as they heard knocking. 

“What do ya want now at this time?!” exclaimed Angel lifting his head towards the door. 

“Come out!” yelled Niffty.

Vaggie tried to waddle off the bed but was stopped by Angel as he laid her back into the pillows and gave her a look that said stay. His long legs took him to the door in quick strides. 

As Angel opened the door, Niffty yanked him out into the hallway and closed the door. 

“What the hell was that for?” he eyed her.

“I made breakfast in bed for Vaggie! Now give it to her!” Niffty confessed swifty giving him a platter of pupusas.

“Also Charlie said bring Vaggie down in the afternoon. We’re still getting ready!” she said as she descended down the hallway. 

Vaggie was suspecting what was taking Angel so long outside. As she thought, Angel came in with a platter and immediately she recognized the smell. 

“Did you bring in what I think you brought?” Vaggie said excitedly, sniffing the air. 

“Yeah, whatever Mexican food this is,” he replied walking back to Vaggie, giving her the platter.

“Angel! This isn’t Mexican food! Pupusas are a specialty in El Salvador where I am from! We usually ate them for breakfast or dinner and had a holiday dedicated to it,” Vaggie declared, before stuffing her mouth with a pupusa. 

“Okay shesh, calm down before you look like ya chokin’ on a meatball, Toots.”

As Vaggie finished her pupusa, she looked at the platter and saw two more left. 

“You want to try one?” she offered, handing him one. 

“Sure why not,” he said shruggingly. 

Once Angel bit down on his, he tasted the flavors of what was once Vaggie’s home. From corn flour to chicharrón, the unfamiliar palate tasted different from his Italian origins. 

“Heh. Not bad,” he smirked, peering at Vaggie.

Vaggie, eyeing him, while taking the last pupusa.

“Best breakfast in bed,” she said with her mouth full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating sooner! i will most likely update on weekends as i don't have school during this time. i have a salvadorian uncle who makes pupusas so thats how i know about them.
> 
> i headcanon that vaggie craves for pupusas and tamales. also i bet angel misses italian food at times as italian food is delicious.


	4. Pillow Forts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie comes home after a long day of work to find a pillow fort.

It was a long day at the hotel. Vaggie, as the hotel manager, not only was exhausted but was angry at the amount of paperwork Alastor had given her. _That bastard_ , she thought as she slammed her fist on the desk. She had promised to go on a date with Angel after work only to be bombarded with more work.

“It’s better to get it over with now rather than postponing this,” Vaggie whispered to herself, looking over the paperwork. It was only 5 p.m. If she could finish in an hour, Angel should be home by then.

Hopefully, she could complete her work on time.

.

Angel Dust huffed, waiting for his girlfriend to complete her shift. She wasn’t in the room which meant either she was in the bathroom or having to do overtime because of the hotel demands. It wasn’t fair to Angel that Vaggie always seemed to be preoccupied with everything else besides him. She did promise him that they would go out together that evening, but as usual something else had requested her time. 

But Angel couldn’t blame Vaggie for overworking herself with managing the hotel. It was just that everyone went to her for everything. But still, it wasn’t fair to him every time he saw her stressed and exhausted. He wanted his gal to relax. 

Then an idea popped up. Why not build a pillow fort with all of his soft and silky blankets and pillows? Why not have a date night in a pillow fort? 

_Ooooh, Babes is so going to need this!_ he thought, as he used all four of his arms scooping whatever blankets and pillows. 

.

The keys juggled in the lock, opening the door with Vaggie appearing.

“Hey, sorry for working late. Alastor gav-... What the _fuck _are you doing?” she said, looking at Angel in awe.__

____

“Building a pillow fort,” Angel replied, adding the finishing touches on the outside with the roofing held by the bed and drawers.

____

“Isn’t that a little childish?”

____

“Does that mean you _don’t_ want to join me?” he questioned, giving her the cat face look and laying under the pillow fort. 

____

Vaggie stared blankly at him. Angel returned the look. A staring contest was held between the two for what seemed forever. 

____

“... Move over,” she chuckled, laying next Angel and feeling the silkiness of the blankets.

____

Angel Dust, being the big spoon of the couple, hugged Vaggie making her face collide with his bust fluff and lay his chin on her head. He smooched her and looked into her eyes. 

____

“Seemed like you had a long day, heh. Thought we should just have a date night in a pillow fort for ya, Toots,” he stated, pulling the blanket up. 

____

“Nice of you to think of that,” Vaggie replied, snuggling further into his chest. Gosh, he was warm. 

____

Angel moved into a comfortable position and started stroking Vaggie’s long soft hair. He just wanted her to relax, not be so stressed from work. 

____

“How was work?” he asked.

____

“Don’t even get me started. I was already looking forward to our date and then that stupid deer gave me his fucking paperwork just to annoy me. So yeah, bad day at work,” she lifted her head and gripped on his chest fur. Angel pushed her back into his chest.

____

“Toots, you gotta learn how to say no. And you gotta mean it. Just relax. All I wanted was to spend time with my gal and see you,” Angel sighed, continuing on stroking her hair. He noticed her back releasing tension. 

____

“Just...let’s just go to sleep and call it a day, alright?” he asked silently. He observed her breathing beginning to slow.

____

“...okay,” Vaggie said quietly, her one eye closing. Soon, she was asleep laying on his chest. 

____

Angel smiled to himself, “Goodnight, Toots.” 

____

Shortly, it was just Angel and Vaggie, both asleep in the midst of a pillow fort.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was sick this weekend. this chapter was just for fun. also i thank tumblr for the pillow fort prompt/dialogue. 
> 
> planning on writing the baby shower chapter in a couple of weeks. march is my birthday month so i'll be busy on weekends. oh yeah, i got a job too! i will update whenever i can. 
> 
> thank you! please give feedback/comment/kudos!


	5. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is sick and Vaggie comes to the rescue.

Angel woke up feeling like he was a dead body. His body ached as chills ran through his limbs. Despite the heaviness in his eyes, he made an effort to make sure Vaggie was by his side. 

As Angel peered at Vaggie, he caught sight of her slow breathing. The way her chest gradually rose and fell he felt relaxed yet stiff. He shifted closer to her, wrapping her body in his arms for warmth. Soon after, sleep took hold of Angel as he focused on her breathing.

.

Vaggie felt hot as she stirred. All of Angel’s arms wrapped around her tightly and she slowly untangled herself from him. She knew something wasn’t right with Angel, knowing he wouldn’t normally wrap all six of his arms around her. 

She gazed at him intently as she got off the bed, pushing gray hair from her face. He was taking deep breaths and his cheeks were red, but not from arousal. 

_Something is up_ , Vaggie thought as she came closer to Angel feeling his cheeks. Warm. Feeling his forehead, he was boiling. 

“He has a fever. Shit,” she mumbled to herself. 

“Hey, hon. Angel, wake up. You have a fever,” she spoke quietly, while giving him a slight shake. 

Angel opened his eyes at the sight of worried Vaggie kneeling next to him. 

“Ehh - what’s wrong, babe?” he said feverish, knowing his words sound slurrish.

“Angel,” Vaggie spoke softly,“ you have a fever. I’m going to take a day off of work and take care of you.”

Angel stared at her with a questioning look. “Vags, look ya don’t have too. I’m fine.”

“No, do not start with me, Mister. I have seen these symptoms before, and I am going to take care of you,” she replied sternly as she got up from the bed covering Angel with more blankets. 

Sighing, he rolled his eyes. Giving up was the best option as he did feel like shit. 

“Oink oink,” Fat Nuggets greeted Vaggie as he nudged her leg. 

“Good morning to you, Fats Nuggets!” she greeted him in return petting. 

“Can ya feed him please?” 

“Yeah.”

Vaggie opened a canister of fresh berries and placed a cup full in Fat Nugget’s feeding bowl. 

“Tell me how are you feeling?” she asked him as she closed the canister. 

Angel thought about how he felt earlier that night. Slowly turning his head and moving his limbs towards Vaggie,“I feel like shit, babe.”

“That doesn’t help me.”

“Fine. I’m havin’ body aches and feelin’ chilly. Like I’m cold but feeling hot at the same time,” he replied. 

“Okay. You definitely have a cold,” Vaggie said as she felt his forehead once more. 

“I’ll be back, I am going to let Charlie know and I will bring up some soup and tea,” she stated as she walked to the door. 

“Hey babe?”

“Yeah?”

“Love ya and thank you.”

Vaggie smiled at him in return,“Love you too,” she said as she walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya readers! hope everyone is safe during quarantine or shelter-in-place right now! in amidst of the crisis going on, it gave me inspiration to write a sick fic this week. planning on writing part two tomorrow.
> 
> i'd like to thank my friend kameela for being my beta and editing! i still have much to learn in writing and editing my own works. 
> 
> i will have more time to update along with doing online school now. so be prepared ;)
> 
> please give feedback/comment/kudos! they inspire me to write more!


	6. Nighttime Picnics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Vaggie has a picnic on the rooftop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning of slight angst and mentions of war
> 
> translations 
> 
> vino da tavola - (italian) table wine
> 
> ravioli - (italian) a type of pasta comprising a filling enveloped in thin pasta dough
> 
> risotto - (italian) northern italian rice dish cooked with broth until it reaches a creamy consistency
> 
> Buon appetito! - (italian) Enjoy your meal!
> 
> Extraño a mi padre. - (spanish) I miss my father.

Angel slowly led Vaggie up the stairs one by one as she had blindfolded her eye. A grin appeared on his face as they were near their destination.

“Are we almost there yet?” Vaggie questioned, as she was tired from walking up numerous flights of stairs.

“Yes, Toots. Our stop is right out those doors,” Angel replied, leading her to the last step and taking off her blindfold to cover her one eye. 

As they go through the double doors, Angel uncovers her right eye. Vaggie, amazed by the sight in front of her gasps. 

On the large rooftop of the hotel lies a blanket filled with various pillows of sorts. A picnic basket decorated with a pink ribbon rested at the corner filled with wonders that awaited and a wine bottle peering from the lid. The marquee sign lettered with Hazbin Hotel filled the roof with lighting as the ruby demonic sky dimmed into a mahogany night sky and twinkling diamonds.

“What is all of this for?” Vaggie asked, staring in awe at Angel.

“Surprise!” he exclaimed, smirking and leading her to the blanket. She rolled her eye at his annoying smirk. 

“What! I can’t do nice things for my gal?!” Angel remarked, pulling Vaggie into a hug and cuddling with her on the blanket. 

“No, it’s just you didn’t strike me as the romantic type,” she replied grinning. 

“Come on, Vags. Y’know sex ain’t the only thing I’m into,” he stated with sarcasm.

Vaggie couldn’t help but turn away, hiding her smile and blush by looking at the picnic basket. _Food?_ , she thought as she went to grab it before Angel’s long arms took hold of it. 

As he began to pull out the bottle of wine and two glasses, Vaggie said,“It’s just no one ever did this for me when I was… alive.”

She gave him a quick glance before looking away shyly tucking her hair. Angel stared back at her in disbelief. It was only once in a blue moon any sinners mentioned anything about their previous life. But with Vaggie, it was a hint of vulnerability Angel never got to see. It was like seeing a late blossom hidden among other flowers, finally ready to bloom and open up to the world. 

“Well now, finally someone’s doing it for ya,” he replied cheerfully, not wanting the mood to become solemn. 

“From Husk’s secret stash and stolen from yours truly,” Angel said grinning, greeting her with a glass of wine. 

“Thank you.”

As Vaggie took a sip of the red wine, the fruity aroma reminded her of strawberries and red plum hidden with a delicate layer of earthy tones. The flavor was nothing like she ever tasted before, it was like the sweetness of black cherries and the tartness of raspberries to create its velvety touch. The aftertaste ended with a light crisp. Not too tart nor not too sweet, just right. 

While Vaggie was relishing the taste of the vino da tavola, Angel began to take out two metal containers, plates and utensils. As he prepared their dinner, Angel’s pride and joy was the ravioli and risotto he cooked. Home-made and prepared just like how his mother taught him. Not many knew this of him, but he always took pride in his Italian origins despite his family’s mob business. 

Preparing both of their plates served with warm food, Angel exclaimed,“Buon appetito! As my mother would say,” as he handed Vaggie her plate. 

“Thanks,” she mumbled, curiously staring at her food before taking a bite of the risotto. 

.

“Angel,” Vaggie said as she peered at him as they laid on the blanket watching the stars shimmer.“You didn’t have to do all of this for me.” 

They had finished eating the flavorsome dinner some time ago. Vaggie enjoyed herself throughout the experience as Angel recalled a story of his first time cooking ravioli bursting while cooking with his mother. 

Angel turned to face Vaggie and then cupped her cheeks with his hands as she stared attentively at him. 

“Babe. I want you to realize that there are times I am gonna to do things for ya and you’re going to do things for me. Look… eh - I understand if this makes ya uncomfortable but I do things for you because I care and I think ya overwork yourself sometimes,” he explained, tucking her bangs behind her ear and caressing her cheek. 

“It’s not that I’m uncomfortable with what you did, Angel. I enjoyed tonight and more importantly I had _fun_ ,” she replied, now smiling and clasping his hands. “But as I said earlier, no one has ever done anything like this for me when I was living.”

Vaggie pondered, feeling the softness of his fur and a small squeeze in the form of comfort while holding hands. They both knew that speaking about your previous life before ending up in Hell was a sensitive subject among sinners themselves. This was Vaggie’s time to shine, and hers alone. 

The nights in Pentagram City were always warm, but tonight it felt warmer.

She contemplated, choosing her words wisely on what to say. Angel didn’t say anything as he knew Vaggie showing vulnerability was no time for jokes. 

“I only told Charlie this, but growing up in El Salvador wasn’t easy for me. My country was ravaged in a civil war known as the “Salvadoran Civil War” and the aftereffects left my country scarred,” she said. “Soon after, gangs started popping up all over the cities and started fighting over territory. It’s just like the terf wars.”

“You couldn’t trust anyone on the streets. The people you could trust were your family. It was my Papá who taught me how to defend myself, taught me that education was important, and to always work hard. Extraño a mi padre. After Papá passed away, I had to quit my education and find work to continue supporting my younger sister. It wasn’t easy. Everything I did was for my sister to have a home, food, and to do well in school. There wasn’t any time for romance or… all I cared for was my sister,” Vaggie quietly explained, now clutching Angel’s side as she hid her face in his chest. 

Angel did the best next thing and hugged Vaggie with all his heart. He knew with the information she told was the truth filled from love, pain, and hardship. It made sense how her past life formed her to be the person when Angel first met her. A protective and cautious friend with a quick temper and wide intellect. No wonder why she thought he was a pain in the ass when they first met.

“I appreciate ya tellin’ me Vaggie. I know it ain’t easy letting somethin’ like that off your chest,” Angel said as he looked at her. 

She gazed at him in return smiling. 

Abruptly standing and carrying her bridal style, Angel surprised Vaggie by positioning her into a dance dip. 

“Ya wanna dance?”

Vaggie had a horrid expression and immediately started laughing causing her to fall out of the dip onto the floor.

“What? I was just tryin’ to brighten the mood,” Angel protested as hands were on his hips and grinning at the same. 

Finally calming down, she said,“It’s just that came out of nowhere. But I appreciate the sentiment, Angel.” 

Standing up and lending her hand to him.

“Are we going to dance or not?” she asked beaming.

“Pfft! Of course we are, Toots!” he replied, putting his hands on her hips and one in hand. 

And they danced. Dancing away from memories of the past for treasured moments. They danced to red skies dashed with glistening orbs, to bustling streets with explosions, and to nighttime picnics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello readers! or if anyone ever reads the notes. i hope everyone is doing well in amidst of recent events going on. 
> 
> i understand that i haven't exactly updated in a month. i would like to point out that i had received comments prior to the creation of this chapter that i am writing a fanfiction on two LGBTQ characters who happen to be gay and a lesbian. and i understand that would be offensive or homophobic to others. but i would like to point out is i am writing and shipping angel dust and vaggie on the previous canonicity viziepop's characters were before she changed her own characters' sexuality. 
> 
> i had contemplated whether or not to continue writing spidermoth, but with the support of my friends and my enjoyment in writing these two. i will continue to write spidermoth. 
> 
> writing this chapter was so much fun from doing research into italian food, wine descriptions, and writing vaggie's backstory. 
> 
> please give feedback/comments/kudos as they inspire me to write more!


	7. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every relationship must be built on common ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for angst and mention of rape/violence

Vaggie opened the front door of the Hazbin Hotel and heaved a heavy garbage bag over her shoulder. Niffty had asked for her help by taking out the trash. As Niffty is the hotel’s maid and Vaggie as the manager, she was obligated to do it.

She sighed, leaning forward for her small frame to support the weight of the trash on her back as she started walking. Vaggie knew as manager, she’d have responsibility over hotel management but she did not expect it to be so busy and tiresome. 

Lost in thought, she almost missed her turn towards the alleyway. “Shit,” Vaggie said quietly to herself, as she started to turn only to stop abruptly.

Vaggie lost her grasp on the trash bag as she stared at the sight in front of her. Shock trembled through her body as she stood still frozen. She didn’t hear the thrud of the trash bag landing on the ground nor did she know how to breath. Vaggie could only focus and listen on the sound of a quiet and slow wheeze. 

There lied Angel Dust the famous porn star battered and broken on top of a heap of garbage. His fluffy white hair was disheveled and the pink makeup he wore often was smeared. Three of his pink gloves were missing along with the bowtie and his jacket was unbuttoned. Bruises were all over his body and parts of his fur were missing. 

“No… please don’t let this be…,” Vaggie mumbled, clasping her hands to her mouth.

Vaggie slowly started making her way towards Angel, forgetting the trash and immediately checking for his pulse. _Slow pulse, but still alive_ , she thought.

Thinking quick on her feet, she began trying to wake him up. Shaking him lightly, Angel didn’t respond. With a harder shake, he grunted from being disturbed and slightly opened his eyes. 

“Hey, hey Angel. Hon, I need you to stay awake for me to go get you help,” Vaggie said in a loud and calm voice, similar how a 911 dispatcher would respond to crisis. 

Getting him into a comfortable position only to receive grunts was good news, she did not want Angel to become unconscious while she went to go get help. 

She was about to start running back to the hotel when she heard Angel call out to her.

“Vaggie… don’t leave me…,” he whimpered, reaching out weakly with his gloved hand for her to clasp. She reached down to his hand and squeezed it lightly. 

“Angel, I am just going to get help. I will be back,” she responded quickly, only to run back to the hotel. 

He whimpered as he saw her leave. Clutching to his sides, he grunted in pain.

Vaggie tried her best not to look back as she heard his whimpers and grunts. She ran as fast as her short stature could let her. 

All of this reminded her too much of how she died. Left in an alleyway with no one to rescue her except death. But she wasn’t going to let someone die a second death from the same fate that condemned her to Hell. 

Vaggie arrived at the front door only to hope that Angel would survive this. 

.

Angel laid in his bed, tucked under the layers of silk and soft blankets as Fats Nuggets slept in his lap. 

He pondered on the situation at hand. How his flawless body became broken and battered from goons looking for trouble. 

Tears fell from his face as he remembered how he tried to put up a fight, but there were too many of them. The fresh memories of his screams resurfaced as he felt the burning pain of missing fur. It would take months for his body to heal as to what it was before. 

Angel recalled feeling pain and uncomfortable waking up with a slight shaking to find Vaggie panicking. It was all a blur. Vaggie saying something about help and he was truly scared. He didn’t want to be alone.

“Shit. How am I goin’ to fuckin’ explain this to Val,” Angel said to himself, suddenly remembered he walking back to the hotel after work. Somehow he needs to explain to Valentino he can’t work until he looks normal. 

Sighing, he still didn’t know how to explain this to Charlie as she questioned him earlier only for Vaggie insisted they leave to give him time alone. It was unusual that Vaggie would somehow understand he didn’t want to be bombarded with questions from Charlie. 

Streams of tears continued to trail down his cheeks as he clutched tighter to Fat Nuggets. “How could I have been so defenseless? I am a famous porn actor. This type of shit shouldn’t happen to me,” Angel mumbled quietly, hugging his pig.

A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts. 

“What the fuck do ya want now?” he yelled at the door, clearly annoyed. The door opened quietly with Vaggie coming in. 

“What now?!” Angel remarked. 

Vaggie came into view with a glass of water and a plate of cheese and salami. “I came to give you some food and water,” she said quietly, with a hint of unusual gentleness. 

“Just set it on my nightstand,” he said, gesturing his hands next to his bed. 

She placed the plate and glass, and then stared at Angel wanting to say something. 

“The fuck ya want now, bitch?” 

“I just wanted to check up on you. To see how you are doing,” Vaggie replied quietly, unsure on what to say. 

“Lemme guess, cause ya care? Ain’t I a pain in the ass to you?” he questioned with irritation.

Vaggie pondered, trying to choose her words wisely. She knew Angel was hurting, but like every demon or sinner in Hell. Every one of them put up a façade to show how unaffected they were from situations like these. That’s just how people in Pentagram City are. 

She turned, laying her back against the wall towards Angel. 

“I know we don’t get along but I just want you to know you’re not alone in this.”

“Are ya fuckin’ serious? Ya just saying that to make me feel better,” Angel remarked. 

“No I do, Angel. It’s what got my left eye stabbed,” Vaggie replied with sincerity. 

Angel was surprised by Vaggie’s comment. What the fuck does it have to do with her left eye?

Sighing, she looked away not wanting to see his reaction. Vaggie didn’t like being vulnerable, but then again. No one liked being vulnerable in Hell as it showed a sign of being weak. 

“When I was alive, I went through something similar. It’s just I didn’t survive… this isn’t about me. All I want you to know is you are not alone in this,” Vaggie said, standing up and starting to walk towards the door before a long arm grabbed her shoulder. 

Surprised by the hand on her shoulder, Vaggie turned around to find Angel crying. She was startled by his crying but found him wanting to hug her. He immediately embraced her and clutched to her tightly.

His pain reminded her of the past she tried to bury. While they may not get along, Vaggie would never wish this on Angel or anyone who she detested. It was a pain no one should ever bear. 

Vaggie silently shed a tear as she hesitantly returned the embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i plan to update every week on sunday or monday!
> 
> please comment/kudos/feedback


	8. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust has a drink and Vaggie worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for angst and mention of rape/violence

Angel Dust sat on the stool as he leaned onto the bar counter sipping away his martini.

A tang of gin overwhelmed his taste buds as he relished his drink. Angel’s go-to drink after a long day of work is one dry martini, which Husk makes with perfection. The smell of vermouth filled his sense of smell with the light fragrance of herbs and flowers as he tasted the rim of his drink. The martini itself was cold and tasted like an evergreen forest with a light coating of saltiness and zesty lemon. 

Angel savored every bit of his liquid refreshment as it served both a satisfaction of an alcoholic beverage and a distraction of the assault he encountered weeks ago. Though the bruises had faded away and missing fur grew back, the invisible scars still pained him. 

Finishing his drink, he gently put his glass on the counter and distracted himself to swirling the olive in the glass. Husk, as usual minding his own business and cleaning shot glasses couldn’t help but notice Angel’s offbeat mood. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he questioned, eyeing the spider.

“Eh, nothin’. Just enjoying my drink. Hey Husk, what would I have to do if ya could tell me the secret to your martinis?” Angel asked flirtingly, deflecting Husk’s concern. 

“My secret is called working as a damn bartender,” he replied sarcastically, arching his eyebrow as he whipped the rim of a shot glass. 

“Well, I could have offered my services to ya still,” Angel remarked as he ate the olive, swirling his tongue expertly around it. 

The saltiness of the olive made Angel realize the alcohol was kicking in as he began to feel relaxed and the pain of his aching body dull. Tiredness taking over him, he yawned.

“Are you done now?” Husk asked, as he reached for the martini glass. 

“Yeah, y’know I’m gonna take a nap here for awhile,” Angel said sleepily, eyes drooping as he cradled his head in his arms as they rested on the bar counter. 

“Knock yourself out.”

.

Sometime later Vaggie arrived at the bottom level of the hotel. Upon her arrival, she was surprised to find Angel Dust napping at the bar. Husk was preoccupying himself with a bottle of cheap booze and grimaced as he saw Vaggie.

Looking outside, the mahogany night sky peered through the city skyline. It was late. 

She sighed, thinking on what to do next. It had been a few weeks since Angel’s assault and the surprise embrace he had given her. Though the hotel staff knew vaguely of what happened and never questioned it, they wouldn’t understand the pain and trauma he underwent through the past painful weeks. 

After Vaggie had consoled him as she knew how he felt, she offered to help with anything he needed. Most help Angel needed was reassurance, to take care of Fat Nuggets in her room, and minimal tasks.

Thinking quick on her feet, she walked quietly to the couch and grabbed the blanket. She moved quickly to drape the blanket over Angel’s shoulders, covering most of his long body and making sure it wouldn’t fall off. 

Once she was done, Vaggie found Husk staring at her in disbelief. He must have found her recent actions _very_ uncharacteristic of her. 

“Cut me some slack. He’s been having a hard time lately,” she said, eyeing the bartender. He grimaced in return and resumed drinking his cheap booze. 

Vaggie began to walk quietly to the stairs, her thoughts regarding the porn actor. The past few weeks of recovering, Angel started sulking naturally. While she tried her best to help him, they both knew he was on his own for a path of healing. Only his decisions alone will dictate the amount of healing and happiness he receives as the outcome. 

She glanced back at Angel one last time before she ascended the stairwell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment/kudos/feedback!
> 
> follow me on twitter @starrrywrites ! i'd like to connect with my readers more on different platforms!


	9. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel doesn't tolerant Vaggie staying up late as it's bad for your health.

It was a late night for Vaggie. Sitting at her desk in her bedroom with a fresh cup of coffee and a pile of paperwork. She sighed.

Figuring out the calculations to the property tax on the hotel was an eyesore and math was not her specialty. 

Vaggie could have said no, but Charlie asked her. And Charlie was her best friend, why would she ever say no to her if she asked for help? 

She stared at the numbers before checking her clock. _Shit, it’s 1:13 a.m. At least Angel’s not here_ , she thought to herself. 

As she grabbed her cup of coffee, Vaggie recalled previous incidents when Angel would find her staying up late and falling asleep on her desk. He would lecture her on the importance of beauty sleep and self care. If he found out what she was doing right now, he would be disappointed and drag her ass to bed. 

Sipping her coffee, she turned her body as she heard the door opened. _Speak of the devil_ , Vaggie internally said to herself. 

The door revealed Angel Dust in his usual attire, but with both sets of arms crossed. 

“Why the fuck are ya still up, babe?” he said disappointedly, staring at her. 

“Doing paperwork,” she replied, sipping from her coffee once more and avoiding eye contact from him. 

“C’mon, Vaggie, don’t do this to ya self. I keep tellin’ ya your sleep is important and this ain’t healthy,” Angel advised, closing the door and walking towards her. 

“I’m just doing my job to help out Charlie,” she argued, placing her coffee down and resuming work. 

Angel looked over Vaggie’s shoulder as she stared at the math calculations. She was stumped! He knew math wasn’t her thing and he could help her do it in the morning. 

Knowing negotiations wouldn’t work was his lady, he decided that he was bringing her to bed. Whether she liked it or not. 

Angel began to scoop the small demoness into his arms as she tried to escape. 

“What the hell, Angel! I was -”

“Yeah, yeah. Throw yer little temper tantrum but we both know ya want some sleep,” he stated, shifting her face into his chest fluff as he cradled her. She squirmed, but eventually it ceased as he felt her body relax. 

As Angel carried Vaggie to the bed, he glanced at her and saw that she had fallen asleep. Carefully placing her small body on the bed and turning off the lamp, he proceeded to lay next to her.

Arms wrapped around his gal and face nuzzled in her hair and bow. “I seriously need to tell Charlie about yer late nights,” he mumbled quietly as he succumbed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this when i should be sleeping and i had no beta. please forgive me.
> 
> also yes, staying up late isn't good for you when you have summer school and work tomorrow. hahaha. anyway, i wrote a short and quick chapter because i miss writing these two. im planning on writing a long fic of kisses to make up for lost time. 
> 
> i always headcanon vaggie overworking and not taking care of herself while angel dust is always about the self care and treat yo self type of stuff. they tend to balance themselves out. okay it's almost 11. 
> 
> please give comments/kudos/feedback! comment what you'd like to see next!


	10. Appreciate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie changes bandages, and Angel says thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh boi... this chapter went a totally different direction than i wanted it too.

Angel Dust laid in his bed, staring out of the small hotel window of his room. The bustling city filled with explosions and gunshots was music to his ears. 

How he longed to join the chaos of Pentagram City was a dream he would forever chase, but not in his current condition. 

The pain of his assault still lingered and recent memories had caused the porn actor to become distressed. Staying inside seemed the only safe answer he had.

He closed his eyes. At least he had Fat Nuggets and Vaggie to keep him company. 

While Fat Nuggets would always help distract him, Vaggie was surprisingly… helpful. Despite their initial relationship being hostile due to the moth demoness’ fiery temper, she assisted him on attending daily tasks for him and always bringing him something to eat. But the biggest help was she always empathized to how he felt and avoided judgement. Something Angel rarely experienced. 

A knock awoke him from his thoughts, with Vaggie peering through the doorway. 

“Can I come in?” she asked. “I need to change your bandages.”

“Yeah,” he replied, shifting to the edge of the bed as Vaggie closed the door behind her with a first aid kit.

Her small body climbed onto the bed and began peeling away the old bandages revealing the scarred wounds. As the new bandages were placed, he felt her breath lightly touch where the missing fur was. 

“Does it get easier?” Angel asked suddenly, surprising Vaggie as she was packing away the first aid. 

“What?”

“Does it get easier? Y’know, dealin’ with the pain and trauma,” he questioned, seeing her close the first aid carefully.

As the spider demon stares at her, he notices she avoided eye contact with him by staring at the floor. Her body language shifted from her standard posture to discomfort, then to a sigh.

“Well… not much at first. When I found myself in Hell, I was in denial and angry for a long time. Charlie found me and she… she helped me in a way. Didn’t understand what I went through but she was there. It does get easier dealing with what happened, day by day. But it does not mean the pain and trauma go away forever,” she spoke truthfully, her bangs covering her missing eye as she stared back at him.

Thinking about his next question, he asked,“What made ya have a change of heart in you to want to help someone like me?” Something he had always wondered.

With clenched fists, she answered. 

“Angel, listen to me when I say this. Just because we didn’t get along in the beginning doesn’t mean I would want you or anyone else to experience what you went through. I’m helping because I know what it’s like to be left for dead in a dumpster and not have anyone rescue you. I do this because I care.”

.

“... I do this because I care,” she declared, registering what she said as she took a deep breath. 

She patiently stared at Angel Dust, awaiting his response.

“You? The carin’ type? Never saw that one comin’,” he joked sarcastically, while Vaggie crossed her arms clearly annoyed.

“What do you mean-,” she tried to argue as the spider demon interrupted her. 

“I was kiddin’! I was just rilin’ ya up cause’ the moment was sad,” he stated, positioning himself into a comfortable spot amongst the soft blankets and silky pillowcases. 

The moth demoness scowled, feeling anger rise within her took the first aid kit and began towards the door. _Him and his stupid antics_ , she angrily thought to herself. 

She began to turn the doorknob and as she heard Angel rustle into his bedsheets, he said,“I never got to say thanks. Y’know… for saving me and helpin’ me out. I… I really appreciate it.”

Vaggie turned to see Angel staring at her. While it was not his usual look with his gold tooth grin, his eyes were filled with gratitude and sincere. He didn’t turn away as she continued to stare at him, taken aback by his acknowledgement. 

She nodded her head in acceptance, opening the wooden door and leaving the porn actor’s hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya readers! this chapter went a very different direction than i wanted it to be. very different. i had been planning this chapter for two weeks where when vaggie changes his bandages and angel realizes his feelings. no, that sadly didn't happen today. i was using unforgettable and when i fall in love by nat king cole as inspiration to write this chapter. 
> 
> not my proudest chapters writing this, but im happy with how it ended. we're getting there. to me angel and vaggie are the slow burn type. frenemies, friends, to lovers type too. 
> 
> no beta this chapter as my beta friend is on a family trip. also late night writing. yipeee!
> 
> please comment/kudos/give feedback! prompts are very much appreciated! (next chapter is going to feature somewhat of a spiderman angel ;) )


	11. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Vaggie have a moment together.

Like most days at the hotel, it was lots of work to maintain the massive building with such a small staff. Many days attending to finish daily tasks. As Vaggie’s occupation as hotel manager, it was her job to oversee the operations of the hotel. Filing paperwork, ensuring everyone was doing their part, and etc. 

It was wearisome. Luckily, she had the evening off as Charlie told her she would take over for the remainder of the day. 

Vaggie was hesitant at first as Charlie had insisted she would finish the rest of the paperwork. She gradually accepted, only then to realize Angel Dust must have meddled in her affairs by pleading the blonde princess to give her time to relax.

She had to thank the spider demon though, as she was reminded what she had missed the most. The luxury of reading a book with a cup of horchata. Uninterrupted. 

The warm night air slowly seeped through the cracked hotel window, as well as the lively music that came along with the chaotic city. She paused momentarily from her book, glancing out of the window into Pentagram City’s nightlife. 

The sense of calmness were rare occasions for Vaggie, despite her temper getting her at the best of times. She valued these moments greatly as she felt at peace. Taking a deep breath and shifting into a cozy position on the bed to resume reading, she thought to herself, _This is nice._

.

Some time had passed and Vaggie was deeply engrossed with her book, only to be disturbed by the sound of the rattling door knob to turn. Soon enough, Angel Dust entered the room, closing the door behind him, appearing annoyed.

“What are you doing here early?” questioned Vaggie, surprised as her partner returned at this hour. “Aren’t you supposed to be with a client?”

The tall demon sighed and fell into the bed with a thud next to her, the pillow muffling his words. She dogeared the page in her book and faced Angel, concerned. 

“Did you see Valentino today?” she asked, knowing well of his past with his boss. 

She grimaced as she mentioned the name of one of the Overlords of Hell. It is not that Vaggie was worried of dealing with another fucking pompous shitlord, but feeling perturbed for his well being. If she could, she wouldn’t hesitate to attack Valentino if he laid another finger on the spider demon.

Sensing her anxiety to expand, Angel gathered the courage and yelled, “My fuckin’ client turned our night into a therapy session! A therapy session, Vags!” Tired from his outburst, he purposely moved himself to lay his head in Vaggie’s lap to be comforted, as he hugged her waist, pulling her close to him. Her book, The Catcher in the Rye, was moved to the side. 

Perplexed by what was deemed a dire situation according to Angel’s outburst and unexpected desire for attention, Vaggie resorted to the only thing she could do in that moment. An endearment she knew he was fond of. She began to slowly caress her fingers through his fluffy hair. He leaned into her touch as if Angel was a cat headbutting into her for the affection he craved.

The slow and sensual feeling of gentle fingers running through his hair nearly put Angel to sleeping, relaxing his once tense body at ease. His long legs began to angle into a fetal position and his head rested in the small demoness’ lap as if she was a pillow. All four arms hugged around her waist.

Vaggie, knowing Angel would be bothered the next morning if not questioned, decided to question him on what happened. 

Nudging him lightly as she continued to run her hands through his hair, she asked, “So… what happened with your client?” He grimaced, annoyed as he was almost asleep. 

He yawned with drooping eyes. “This slitherin’ snake I think I fought once… Anyway, I was offerin’ my services and he’s going on and on ‘bout how much I remind him of his son,” Angel explained. Vaggie hummed in response.

“Then he says I dress similar to his son and it’s like… he was expectin’ me to answer. I’m tellin’ this fella, ‘I’m trying to make a buck here.’ Then tells me men in his day had fucking class and all,” he continued. 

“Is this the snake who tried to pick a fight with Alastor that one day?” Vaggie queried, remembering the demon that blasted a hole through the wall of the hotel. 

“Yeah… yeah… I just left him there. I was so annoyed I came back here. Anyways, it’s nice to ya all relaxed, Toots.”

The moth sinner rolled her eye and scoffed at his reply. Of course he did something, she thought. 

Twirling his hair, Vaggie smirked, “Well I have to thank someone for my night off. I enjoyed it. So thank you, Angel.”

A few minutes passed and the quietness rested between the two as they enjoyed the rare moment they shared. It was truly a rarity for either of them to spend time like this, just talking away. Vaggie looked through the cracked window, her thoughts shifting to chasing more occasions with the spider demon. 

“What book are ya readin’ now?” Angel asked silently, glancing at her book. 

“Just about some boy who ditches school and explores New York City in the fifties,” she answered, yawning. Tired, she moved her book to the nightstand and turned off the lamp. 

Vaggie shifted her body to lay next to his, her one eye closing as soon as Angel’s arms cradled her closer to him. 

“Goodnight, Vags,” he muttered into her hair. 

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya my dear readers! it's been awhile. as senior year approaches and life getting in the way, updates are going to be here and there. my passion for writing will never fade! 
> 
> please give feedback or reviews! they help me stay motivated!


End file.
